


Infernopaw's Journey

by Snufkinsbong



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snufkinsbong/pseuds/Snufkinsbong
Summary: this is just something i dug up lol. its not v good cuz i wrote it a while ago its SO cringy lmaoooo(Edit: I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE)
Kudos: 3





	Infernopaw's Journey

Hi. My name is Infernopaw. I am 7 moonms old. I have bright ornage fur blike inferno, which means firem, which is what my name is based on. :) I am a rlly tall gi5l cat (like she cat LOL) and i have really big and shiny yellow eyes. I am inriverrclan and i am an appremnrntuce, but my mentoir thinks i weill b ready soon to not be an apprentice. I forget shat comes after apprentice lol im kinda forgetfulk but that’s ok. My best friend is named sunnypaw except we are more than friends bc we do the stuff soemtimes that would make kits if i were a tomcat. We’re kinda like a yuri couple but not weird or anuthing lol. Oyr clan is rlly xceptimg of yaoi anmd yuri cats lol.

My job is 2 uhhhhhhhhhhh fish which is rlly ironic bc i am fire amd theyre making me work around water haha. One time i saw a cat fro m thunderclan and i wanted to flip him off but i couldnt bc cats dont have fingers. So instead i hissed at him and tolf him to gtfo bc this is riverclkan area amd noT THUNDERCLAN U STYUPIUD LIGHTNING PEW PEW CAT I HATE U >:(

I peed in the water sometumes even tho im not supposed to bc water is sacred or whatever bc im a rebel like that and our cklan leader is kinda stoopid sometimes. I wanna be like. Infernostar someday but thats gonna be rlly hard unlexss i kill a lot of ppl in battle which woukld be rlly secy but im a lil scared bc wgat if i die and t hen i cant be yuri with sunnypaw. starclan is rlly yuriphobic and also ghosts cant have s*x w/ alive cats so tjhat sucks. I love sunnypaw so much bc she is rllly pretty and nice and has light brown eyes and tawny hair i mean fur and she always makes me smile and i love rolling around in grass with her bc the way the sun shines on hear is like if im in starclan but in a good way.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
